What Would Lilly Do?
by sully vann
Summary: Duncan decides to throw caution to the wind, Veronica receives encouragement from her late best friend.


What Would Lilly Do?

G

Duncan/Veronica

Note: Sweet, mushy fluff. Future fic. Just an idea I felt like exploring. Let me know what you think, since I don't do fluff much. I'm an angst girl.

Summary: Duncan decides to throw caution to the wind, Veronica receives encouragement from her late best friend.

It's been two years since Lilly Kane's murder. Aaron Echolls was locked up in early August, after just over two months of an ongoing trial. Veronica was able to retrieve the tapes she threw away the night she was almost burned alive. Both Veronica and Duncan testified during the trial.

Both Veronica and Duncan found comfort in each other as they awaited the verdict.

Logan was nowhere to be found, and only Veronica [and Duncan, after she told him knew where he really was. Trina fought to be named his legal guardian, and after they both inherited about one-third of their trust funds early, the court found them able to live on their own.

The night Logan left town was the first night Duncan kissed Veronica in over a year. After the disaster at Logan's early surprise party, Meg was also out of the picture. Veronica and Meg stilled exchanged friendly smiles in the hallway, but neither one knew what to say to the other.

Last night Duncan and Veronica stayed up much to late watching different home movies of Lilly in Duncan's bedroom. They laughed at Lilly's antics over the years, and then they cried when they realized again that Lilly wasn't going to pop into the room and yell "hand check!" like she had so many times before.

Today Duncan and Veronica would be graduating, sans their best friends Logan and Lilly, respectively.

After the final commencement ceremony rehearsal, Duncan led Veronica to the edge of the football field closest to school, then stopped and pulled her towards him.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked, searching Duncan's eyes for some sort of answer.

"It's been two years since Lilly—died." Duncan replied.

"I know." Veronica said, lowering her gaze, ashamed for thinking Duncan had somehow forgotten when he joked with their fellow classmates and administration during rehearsal.

"I don't want either of us to forget her, even once we leave Neptune." Duncan replied, wiping away a stray tear. "Lilly was one of a kind."

"I agree," Veronica sighed in reply, leaning into Duncan's chest. "What's with the sudden platitude lesson?" Veronica laughed.

"My dad's lawyer called yesterday morning. I heard my mom talking. My dad's appeal was denied."

"That's—horrible." Veronica replied, looking up at Duncan. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think to ask—"

Duncan silenced Veronica with a short kiss, then started talking again.

"It's okay, because it made me think. Lilly, my dad, my mom, your dad, your mom, Logan and his family—Neptune has corrupted all of our families, and I'm done letting this city dictate my life."

"I stopped letting this town and the people in it rule my life too." Veronica replied, remembering the pain of losing Duncan after she sided with her dad in the investigation. She knew what other people were saying about her and her family, and she knew he couldn't just ignore their poisonous whispers.

"I know. And I know that I want to do the same." Duncan said, a determined look crossing his face. "I want you to help me." Duncan said, reaching into his pocket.

"Of course I will. I know that I'm leaving earlier than you because of the internship, but we're going to be at the same campus in September—" Veronica started, then stopped abruptly when she saw what Duncan took out his pocket.

A velvet box. A ring sized velvet box.

"I know we're going to be together," Duncan said, transferring the box from one hand to another nervously as he talked. "But I know that my parents want me to go to law school, and you have your own agenda—and I wanted to make us official." Duncan said, looking at Veronica.

"Duncan, what? I can't--- We can't---" Veronica stumbled.

"Veronica, I don't want to marry you right now. I know you're not ready, I'm not ready. But I want to do this. I want you for sure, forever." Duncan took a deep breath and bent down on one knee, opening the box and turning it towards Veronica. "Veronica, marry me. Please."

Veronica gasped, still trying to process the scene in front of her. But behind Duncan, she saw Lilly.

"Do it, Veronica Mars." Lilly encouraged. "Don't think! Just do it! I mean, I would!" Lilly smiled. "Just not with Donut. Your taste in guys is your problem."

Veronica smiled at her best friend's advice and returned her gaze to Duncan.

"Yes." She said, smiling at Duncan.

As Duncan smiled widely and stood up to slide the ring on Veronica's finger, Lilly faded into the background, smiling.

"Finally!"


End file.
